Jack Noir (Beta)
|-|Base= |-|3x Prototyped= |-|Bec Noir= Summary Jack Noir is an Agent of Derse who appears in every session of Sburb. He oversees various affairs of the kingdom and does all of the most important and most tedious paperwork, and is the direct subordinate of the King and Queen. In the kids' session, he slew the Queen, and soon after, the King, declaring himself as the Sovereign Slayer and wreaking havoc on the Medium. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A to 6-C | High 4-C | 2-A Name: Jack Noir, Bec Noir, The Sovereign Slayer, The Cancer, The Demon, Dog Jack, Beta Jack Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dersite Agent, Renegade Pawn, Final Boss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Knife User, Immortality (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Resistance to Pain, Radiation, and Poison Manipulation | All previous abilities to a far greater extent, True Flight, Master Swordsman, Can summon the Red Miles, Fire Manipulation | All previous abilities to an immensely greater extent, Teleportation, Matter Manipulation, Invulnerability, Immortality, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Duplication, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Extrasensory Perception, Resistance to Time Stop (Beings prototyped with Becquerel can't be affected by Fear No Anvil's time stop) and Space-Time Manipulation, Attack Potency: Large Mountain level '''to '''Island level (An alternate version of himself was capable of easily slaughtering hordes of large monsters, and this version should have the same strength) | Large Star level (Should be at least comparable to Sollux and Aradiabot. Casually severed the chain that connected Prospit and its moon. Single-handedly slaughtered the Prospitan and Dersite armies within seconds. Uncontested, the Reckoning would completely destroy Skaia and the Battlefield within a short timeframe) | Multiverse level+ (Inherited all of Bec's First Guardian powers, including matter and energy manipulation. Completely destroyed the Trolls' session. Doc Scratch stated that Jack was much more powerful than himself. Should be at the very least equal to God Tier Jade, who can channel the energy of the Green Sun, which is made out of two Bilious Slicks. Easily destroyed Bilious Slick, who contained infinite parallel versions of a universe) Speed: Unknown | FTL+ (Capable of incredibly quick interplanetary travel) | Immeasurable (Used the Red Miles to kill Bilious Slick. Moved in the Furthest Ring, which transcends time and space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class to Island Class | Large Star Class | Multiversal+ Durability: Large Mountain level 'to '''Island level '| '''Large Star level | Multiverse level+ (Extensively fought against the Peregrine Mendicant, who is his equal in strength. Survived the destruction of Bilious Slick) Stamina: Limitless (Was able to fly through the Furthest Ring for three years straight while engaging in combat with the Peregrine Mendicant. His endurance comes from the Green Sun, which possesses the combined energy of two Bilious Slicks) Range: Standard Melee Range | Interplanetary | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His sword, Bro's shades, 4x Prototyped Ring, An attitude, Lil' Cal (previously) Intelligence: Above Average, though Jack lacks impulse control and often loses his cool. Weaknesses: Jack is quick to anger, he is unable to harm Jade Harley due to being prototyped with Bec, and is rather uncreative with his powers, as well as no longer being entirely sane. He also loses his powers should he lose the ring. Key: Base | Jackspers Noirlecrow/3x Prototyped Ring | Bec Noir/4x Prototyped Ring Note: This profile only covers the Jack Noir of the Beta Session. There is a Jack Noir in every session, though the only ones important to Homestuck's story are the Beta Session's Jack Noir, the Alternian Session's Jack Noir, and the Alpha Session's Jack Noir. Gallery Comical_Hat.gif|You begrudgingly don the comical hat. jack prototype.jpg|Jack after taking the Black Queen's ring. Jack_noir_gif.gif|You proceed to flip the hell out. trophy binge.gif|Trophy binge! jack vs john and rose.png|Jack, moments after slaughtering Rose's mom and John's dad, prepares to end the bloodlines. Homestuck Vol.4 - 13 "Black" Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Sword Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Villains Category:Matter Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Dogs Category:Assassins Category:Internet Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2